Tears Of An Angel
by DementedViper
Summary: Slash, Charater Death. 'Cover my eyes, Cover my ears, Tell me these words are a lie'. There is always a time where you will hate your job, but being a doctor has a number of them times. KirkBones


**Disclaimer:** I so do not own Star Trek or anything related, nor do I own the song.

**Warnings:** **Languge, character death, Angst, Slash.**

**A/N:** This is part of a challenge I am doing with _LoveWithoutLimits. _We both put our iPods on shuffle and chose the first 5 songs it came up with. This is her song **Tears Of An Angel by Ryandan**

**A/N2: Unbeta'd**

_Italic - Lyrics_

* * *

**Ryandan – Tears Of An Angel **

There was times when Bones hated being a doctor. Those times had increased with his time on the enterprise. Not only were his patients now _always_ the same people, but they were his friends and colleges. Nevertheless, with all the combat that they did he never thought he would be looking at these types of results, especially not from this patient.

_This _patient you could count on for minor burns, minor cuts, stun burns, bullet wounds, and major burns. This was a patient he was used to seeing and very able to ignore his personal feelings.

But this was also one of those times when Bones hated being a doctor. He looked to his highest nurse and doctor as they stood beside him with solemn looks.

"You're sure?" he chocked "these are right? You checked them?" they both nodded and he blinked. Once. Twice. "Tell no one" he muttered walking to his office. When he got there, he closed the door and the blinds. He stared at the results in his hand once more before giving an animalist howl of pain. Pure, raw pain. He swept everything off his desks and walls, screamed, and cried. It was not _fucking _fair! He sobbed as he slid down the wall gripping his hair and closing his eyes.

_Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It cant be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky_

It went against everything he believed in, preying to a god, to anyone actually, who had the power to make it some sort of fluke, a joke, or a contamination in the test specimen. Anything but letting it be true. He was not ready to lose his heart. He vaguely felt someone enter his office and lift him up with ease; he heard the soft Scottish drawl that belonged to Scotty, what was he doing in the infirmary? He allowed himself to he steered through the halls.

Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river will flow to the sea  
I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye  
I wont let you slip away from me

Bones looked up from his stupor when his door opened and a panicked looking Jim rushed in and to the bed and held him.

"Are you ok?" he whispered stroking the doctor's hair back. Bones tried to nod but only succeeded in giving a sob and pulling Jim down to lay with him; he was not going to let him go, never. "Bones?"

"You knew didn't you?" he sniffed when he saw the understanding in blue eyes.

"The doctors always said there was a possibility," he whispered and Bones just sobbed again and curled into the warm hard chest. Jim curled around him and Bones felt the warm tears wet his hair.

_Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel._

His angel was upset, he was meant to be strong for Jim, and he was the doctor! He was the one who was meant to be there for the patient. He sniffed and rolled over holding his heart to him and kissed his tears away.

"I love you," he whispered and Jim just nodded unable to say anything.

_So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday on we'll go  
I'm here, dont you fear_

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Bones said into the Comms system trying to keep the tears from his voice, he tried swallowing the lump in his throat but he could not. He had just sat their holding Jims hand as he died. "Despite the best efforts of the medical staff, and the acting skills of our Captain, many of you noticed that he has not been well, even though he tried to pretend everything was fine. As of Oh-Nine-Twenty-One this morning, earth time, it is my deepest regret to inform you that Captain James T Kirk...passed away" he chocked and had to turn away, he felt a hand on his shoulder and wondered when Scotty had entered the bridge. The only one to know of their relationship, not back down, and buy the bullshit story that it was just a trial medication Jim was testing.

"Come on." Scotty whispered and led him back to the infirmary sitting him beside Jim who just looked like he was sleeping.

It was not _fucking_ fair!

_Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie_

Hands out tissues!

* * *


End file.
